herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cable (Marvel)
|hobby = Fighting |skills = |goals = Defeat villains Protect Hope Summers |occupation = |family = |friends = Deadpool Domino Wolverine Spider-Man Captain America Rogue Human Torch Quicksilver Beast Gambit Colossus Synapse Doctor Voodoo |enemies = Thanos Apocalypse Brotherhood of Evil Mutants |type of hero = Hero from the Future }} Cable (real name Nathan Christopher Charles Summers) is a fictional character that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He first appeared in "Uncanny X-Men" #201 as Nathan Summers, and "The New Mutants" #87 as Cable. Cable is a frequent ally to Deadpool. He was created by Chris Claremont, Rick Leonardi, Louise Simonson, and Rob Liefeld. Background Cable is a time-traveling soldier from the future who is here to prevent his apocalyptic timeline from coming to pass. He is biologically the son of X-Men Madelyne Pryor (a clone of Jean Grey) and Scott Summers, a.k.a. Cyclops, and the step-son and genetic proxy son of Jean Grey. Due to the machinations of Mr. Sinister, he was born with a destiny—to kill Apocalypse. As an precaution, Apocalypse took steps to prevent this at an early stage by infecting Nathan with a special "techno-organic virus" which severely limited his powers. Once he had grown into a grizzled old veteran, Nathan came back in time to the present in order to kill Apocalypse before he could conquer the world. Biography Birth Nathan Summers' origins are that Mister Sinister realized that a union between Scott Summers and Jean Grey would produce a powerful and superior mutant, and a powerful mutant from them would help him defeat Apocalypse. Mister Sinister created a clone of Jean after Grey's form and consciousness was replaced by the Phoenix Force, and named her Madelyne Pryor. Mister Sinister's plan was to have Scott and Madelyn have the child, but considered his clone a failure until Madelyne was granted a life force and memories of Jean from the Phoenix Force. Sinister created a false background for her, and arranged the meeting between Scott and Madelyne, and they quickly married. Madelyne became pregnant with their child, and she named their son Nathan Christopher Charles Summers. Early Life Portrayals Film *In the X-Men film universe, he is portrayed by Josh Brolin, who famously played Thanos in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and also played Llewelyn Moss in No Country for Old Men, Jonah Hex in the titular film, and younger Agent K in Men in Black 3. Television *In Men: The Animated Series, he was voiced by Lawrence Bayne. **Bayne also voiced the character in Marvel vs. Capcom 2. Video Games *In Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2, he was voiced by Keith Ferguson, who also voiced Bloo in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and Lightning McQueen in Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales and in video games. *In Deadpool, he was voiced by Fred Tatasciore, who also voiced Poseidon in 2005s God of War, Damon Baird in the Gears of War series, Nikolai Belinski in the Call of Duty zombies, Zeus in God of War: Ghost of Sparta and Jack in Minecraft: Story Mode. *In Marvel Heroes, he was voiced by James M. Connor. Personality Gallery Young-Hope-Cable.jpg|Cable with baby Hope Summers. Hope-Summers.jpg Deadpool-2-cable-josh-brolin.png|Cable in Deadpool 2. Cable (MUA3).png|Cable in Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order. Trivia *Cable's intended name was to be "Christopher Charles Summers", but Madelyn confirmed that she changed his first name to "Nathan" because as a child, Cable's father Cyclops was bullied by a boy named Nathan and hated the name ever since. However, it's possible that Mister Sinister named him after himself (since his real name is "Nathaniel"), or implanted the suggestion. Navigation Category:Male Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:X-Men Members Category:Avengers Members Category:New Mutants Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Outright Category:Arrogant Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Parents Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:In Love Category:Insecure Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Spouses Category:Leaders Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Special Agents Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Telekinetics Category:Mutants Category:Fighter Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence